An Office You Can't Refuse
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: Flippy takes a job at the local office.... only to quickly help give new meaning to the team "going postal"... Originally done by Handyman34


An Office You Can't Refuse  
Starring Flippy and Lumpy

Note: It's my birthday today! Whee-hoo! To celebrate, I'm putting up not 1, not 2... but THREE new stories, including an all-new, never before seen Rhyme episode! Anyways, here's the second one... originally done by Handyman34. I'm merely doing the posting for like, just like with the last one.

We start the episode off at the office where we pan across seeing the gang happily working in their various cubicles. As we pan across we go into Lumpy's office where we see him in a buisness suit and a mustache as he interviews Flippy who's nervously looking around the room hopeing lumpy hires him.

Lumpy then puts down the papers and smiles at flippy, extends his arm to shake hands and says in squeakenese "You're Hired" or something along those lines. Flippy shakes lumpy's hand happily but suddenly we hear this buzzing noise and see Flippy get shocked

Lumpy chuckels as he pulls his hand back and reveas that he has one of them hand-buzzers hidden in his handshake. We see flippy shivering remembering back in the war when he was tortured with electricity, Flippy is just about to flip out when Lumpy grabs him and shows him to his workspace.

As Lumpy and Flippy are walking through the office Flippy hears loud mechanical whirring noise, Flippy hears it and thinks its a tank or maybe an airplane. As flippy's about to flip out he turns around to seek and destroy whatever's making that sound. He turns around and sees that it's just Cuddles sharpening his pencil.

Flippy melows out as he settles into his cubicle. But then Flippy hears all the other HTFs typing on their keyboards, he hears all sorts of different ratta-tat-tats from the many keyboards and typewriters in the office. Flippy of course starts imagining the battlefeild as he hears all these machine gun bullets whiz by his head when it's just keyboard typing.

Flippy flips out and stealthily goes around the office to kill people. He sees Sniffles stapling papers together, well it's a no brainer what Flippy gonna use to kill him. As Sniffles is stapling paper flippy grabs his hand and slams the stapler down putting a staple in his hand.

We see Toothy and Giggles working on their computer when they hear Sniffles scream loudly, but then his scream is oddly muffled as we cut back to see that Sniffles has his mouth stapledshut as blood drips down his face, Flippy continues stapling Sniffles in various places, leg, stomach, eye, foot etc.

Flippy looks over and sees the water cooler. We see Toothy and Giggles watching in horror as we hear Sniffles struggling and muffeled screaming, we cut back to see that Sniffles was inexplicably shoved into the water cooler by flippy (someone's been watching homestar runner :D )

As the water in the cooler becomes red and sniffles screams for air flippy looks down at the levers for the water cooler, he presses the first one and we see blood water come out, he presses the next one and we see an ice cube come down. But when he presses the next one we see crushed ice come out.

He holds the 3rd lever down as we hear the water cooler start to make this mechanical grinding sound, its crushing/grinding up the ice to make crushed ice. Suddenly we hear Sniffles scream even louder as we see grinded up chunks of Sniffles come out with the crushed ice

Flaky runs off in terror to the elevator to get out of the office before Flippy kills her, Flippy catches sight of her doing this and chases her down the hall, Flaky gets in the elevator and frantically presses the "Close door" button. The door is closing and Flippy is just about to get to her...

Luckily the elevator door closes just in time before Flippy can stop Flaky. She sighs with relief as the elevator takes her down to the first floor. But suddenly the elevator stops, we cut above to the top of the elevator shaft, where we see Flippy undoing the rope that holds up the elevator.

Suddenly the elevator is in a free fall 20 stories down, Flaky screams as gravity slams her up to the top of ceiling where she crashes into the lights and gets electrocuted and shards of glass impale her. Then the elevator crashes to the ground, slamming Flaky down incredibly hard, killing her.

Meanwhile we see Toothy running around, looking for a place to hide, he goes into an unoccupied office and closes the door behind him. He then peeks through the blinds in the window looking around for Flippy. But then we see Flippy inexplicably coming out of the shadows behind him.

Flippy grabs Toothy and smashes him through the blinds/window, getting all sorts of glass shards stuck in him, Flippy then tugs down hard the cord that pulls up the blinds, the blinds squeeze together and pull Toothy up to the top of the broken window frame by his neck (meaning the blinds are squeezing his neck)

Toothy hangs up in the air for a few seconds coughing up blood and gagging, trying to get oxygen but he eventually dies. We go over to Cuddles who's happily sharpening his pencils, but then Flippy steathily sneaks up behind the table and when Cuddles turns around to get another pencil, he turns back and sees that the pencil sharpner is gone.

He wonders where it could be, but then he hears it coming from somewhere, someone's sharpening their pencil. Cuddles looks under the desk for the pencil sharpner but he can't find it, finally he hears the sound of it sharpening stop, and suddenly Flippy pops out from behind the desk.

We see Flippy's right hand and see that it's all bloody, and his finger tips are really sharp and oddly shaped. It seems Flippy stuck his own fingers in the pencil sharpner. Then with a maniacal laugh, flippy rips cuddles to shreds with his sharpened hand.

We cut to Lumpy in his office doing the little rubber pencil thing and stupidly laughing, while right outside his window we see Cuddles being ripped apart by flippy, as if he was a scratching post. We then see Giggles over by the photo copier making photo copies of a paper.

But then Flippy comes, grabs her head and slams it down on the photo copier, he then grabs the lid and bangs it on her head repeatedly, crushing her head beneath the lid, we then see little photo copied papers coming out of the machine of Giggles bleeding, and getting crushed/squished and then dying.

Meanwhile, we go too Pop, who just got out of bed and drove to work, so he's feeling pretty tired. He walks over to the coffee pot in the faculty lounge with his mug to get some coffee, but someone forgot to refill it, Pop grumbles as he takes a bag of coffee beans over to the grinder.

As Pop is grinding coffee beans, suddenly Flippy comes up, grabs Pop, shoves him into the coffee grinder and grinds him up too. We cut over to Petunia who's hard at work typing on one of the computers, Flippy sneaks up on her, grabs her chair on wheels thingy, and spins it around really fast.

Petunia holds on to the chair with all her might so she doesn't get flung off the spinning chair. But suddenly flippy reaches out and grabs the speeding/spinning chair and stops it instantaneously sending Petunia flying through the air. She flies into an air vent and gets stuck.

We see Flippy in the office laughing evily, as he turns on the air vent's fan. Petunia looks in front of her and sees these small blades start to rotate around and around. As they get faster and faster she gets pulled into them by the suction. Soon Petunia is chopped up into little bitty bits by the air vent fan.

Meanwhile we see good ol Disco Bear on his computer downloading illegal mp3s and listening to his ipod mini. But then, surprsingly, Flippy sneaks up on him, i bet none of you were exspecting that! Flippy comes up and grabs his ipod, and gives it a good yank, and with the little earbud things in DB's ears, when Flippy yanks the ipod hard, he rips off DB's ears.

DB runs around screaming as his the holes where his ears used gush blood from them. Flippy looks over on DB's desk where he sees this little set of 50 blank CDs that can be used to burn music onto them. Flippy grabs the pile and hurls the hard, thin disks incredibly fast right at DB.

We cut back to Lumpy the Boss where we see him in his office laughing like he did when he had the stick in his hands like that one advert. as he throws pencils up to the ceiling and they stick up their. (ever done that? it's really entertaining) Meanwhile out his window we see these razor sharp CD discs come flying at DB and go right through him as they slice him up into little bits. (don't worry folks, the just for laughs pointless office death gags end here and we get more into the plot of the episode)

Suddenly the door to Lumpy's office slams open as we see Flippy covered in blood, breathing heavily, and eyeing lumpy evily. Lumpy sees this and quickly cowers below his desk with one of the pencils he's holding. in his haste, some of his papers fall off his desk.

One of the white papers lands on lumpy's pencil and gets impaled by the point. We see Lumpy shivering below his desk, waiting for Flippy to finish him off, but for some reason, he doesn't. Lumpy stands up to see what's going on and sees flippy stareing at the pencil and paper.

Lumpy looks at it, and sees that the white paper is flapping in the breeze, resembling a white flag. And we all know what a white flag means in a war, "I Surrender!" Flippy salutes the flag, and then de-flips-out back to his calm, cute self. Little Flippy then extends his hand for a handshake as a sign of friendship.

Lumpy goes "Phew!" happy that he barely avoided this disastrous situation and happily shakes Flippy's hand. But suddenly we hear this buzzing noise and see Flippy get shocked. It's the hand shake buzzer thing that lumpy put in his hand at the start of the episode!

Flippy feels the shock, and gets reminded of the electricity torture he went through in the war, and re-flips-out on Lumpy. Hee-hee, oh lumpy, if only he had known that his love of practical jokes would be his demise. Flippy grabs the hand shake buzzer and throws it hard at Lumpy's head, knocking lumpy unconcious.

We see Lumpy, all beaten up and bruised with his shirt off, waking up from his unconciousness he looks around and sees the office is totally dark, it seems Flippy has turned off all the lights except for a couple candles right by him. He sees that he's been tied to a chair and his feet are deep in a bucket of water.

He then sees Flippy walking up to him with a car battery, and some fierce-looking jumper cables! It seems after being reminded of the time he was tortured with electricity, Flippy wants to return the favor with Lumpy.

Flippy then attaches one of the car battery booster cables or whatever it's called, and clamps it on to one of Lumpy's nipples, OUCH!! Lumpy screams in pain as his nipple is crushed by the beast, almost akinm to Flippy then takes the other cable and clamps it onto lumpy other nipple, oy! But that's not even the worst part!

Flippy then takes a white towel, dips it in the water, and then twists it so the water comes out onto Lumpy, Flippy then turns on the car battery that's in the tub of water, and it totally electrocutes Lumpy through the nipples! As Lumpy's screaming in pain, Flippy takes the twisted towel he has and starts whipping Lumpy with it!

As Lumpy gets horribly tortured by Flippy suddenly Flippy stops, he hears a noise. Flippy looks over and sees Cuddles trying to crawl his way to freedom, but Flippy spotted him (he's crawling because if you remember he got ripped up by Flippy with his pencil sharpened hand.

Flippy goes over to Cuddles to kill him leaving Lumpy unattended. Luckily for lumpy, the chair that Flippy tied him to is wheeled, so while flippy's gone, Lumpy uses his feet to scoot his way to saftey, only problem is, his nipples are still attached to the cable that's still attached to the car battery.

So while rolling away lumpy has to drag the heavy metal car battery along by his nipples. As Lumpy is rolling away suddenly the car battery that he's dragging along gets caught in between two table legs. As the battery hits the table, it makes a sound

We cut over to Flippy who was just strangling Cuddles by his little tie Flippy turns his head and looks over as he hears the sound of the car battery hitting the table legs. He sets dead Cuddles down and goes over to check on Lumpy. Lumpy hears Flippy coming towards and panics realizing he has to get out there fast.

Lumpy tugs, and tugs, and tries to get the car battery through the table legs but its to big, so lumpy pulls really hard and rips his nipples off! OUCH!! Lumpy quickly scoots away just in time before Flippy sees him. As Lumpy's scooting away on the chair he sees a paper cutter sitting on the table

Lumpy sees it, and thinks it shall be the perfect way to cut the ropes that are tying him to the chair. Lumpy positions his hands with the rope on them below the paper cutter and hits it down with his head. It cuts through the ropes and Lumpy happily stands up from his chair.

But then he looks at his hands and he sees that when the paper cutter came down it cut off some of his fingers and a thumb! Lumpy screams at the sight of his bloody hand, but then quickly shuts up, remembering Flippy. He turns around and sees Flippy breathing heavily right in front of him! Boy that bear is fast!

Lumpy slowly backs away from flippy, but then steps on the wet towel that flippy had used to whip him, Lumpy picks it up and then sees a coatrack in the office. Lumpy thinks quickly and quickly attaches the white towel to the coat rack, breaks off the actually hangers from the coat rack

Lumpy then waves the coat rack and towel around so it looks like an actual white flag, and Lumpy's surrending. Flippy sees this and un flips out. Lumpy goes "Phew" finally, he's safe from harm. Lumpy goes walking away when suddenly this wooden pole type thing goes flying right though his head!

Lumpy falls down dead, and we see the pole go up in the air with the white towel on it, seems Flippy didn't actually de-flip, it was just a little prank, wonder where he got that idea, and flippy didn't accept the surrending after all, and threw the flag right through lumpy's head like a javelin.

As for the diddly doo-diddly doo thing we see the "flag" flapping in the breeze created by the air vent that petunia got chopped up by, and Flippy salutes it.

Moral: Never Surrender!


End file.
